


Headcanons with Han

by cronchevans, ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cockwarming, Collars, Criminal Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Public Sex, Sugar Baby Steve Rogers, Teasing, a/b/o dynamics, daddy!Bucky, wife!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchevans/pseuds/cronchevans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky/pseuds/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky
Summary: A collection of accompanying headcanons works, comprised of bulleted lists. For all those times a fic just couldn't cut it.





	1. the one about milf!steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I'M HONESTLY LIVING FOR HOT MAMA/MILF STEVE FU C C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh same like i have hella heart eyes for milf steve bc you and i both know that steve is still so sinfully hot postpartum
> 
> things to consider:

  * Steve wearing tight tops when he has to (as if he doesn’t do that already lbr) and showing off his new baby curves. Having a pup just made him a little softer around the edges, more for Bucky to hold onto and worship. Imagine soft little love handles and his swelling breasts. YES.
  * Steve pretending to be shy and embarrassed whenever someone comments on how good he looks, blushing real deep when Bucky gets all protective and growly about it.
  * Steve gets hot under the collar being a housewife for Bucky, simple things like making a meal or preparing Bucky’s lunch for the day makes him go pink right down to his navel. When Bucky comes home and presses against his bottom, whispering how good he looks in his frilly little apron - well. We can all assume what would happen if the baby monitor didn’t go off.
  * Steve being topless A LOT. Wearing shirts irritates his chest, so he takes to either wearing nothing or wearing Bucky’s hoodies open. And he knows what he looks like, the little tease, with his nipples flushed and perky, his chest rounded and full of milk. He always acts surprised when Bucky just can’t take it anymore and puts his mouth on him, making little high gasps as he presses his chest to Bucky’s waiting mouth.
  * Steve loving to take his pups out for a stroll through Central Park, Bucky on his left, not only because he wants to show off his beautiful family, something he thought he would never have, BUT ALSO because Steve is secretly an attention whore and loves the little looks that get thrown his way. He preens at the way Bucky puts a possessive arm around his waist, noses at his bondmark and snarls at anyone who looks to long.
  * Steve loving to be referred to as “ma” or “mama” or any variation of the word. He loves it the most when He’s doing domestic tasks around the house and Bucky just touches him wherever he can, crooning about his sweet little ma, his darling housewife, and Steve just melts. And when anyone else refers to him as “mama” it makes him red in the cheeks, but also so pleased because all he ever wanted was to have pups and be a mama. And the fact that he has that now and can openly show his family, well, there’s just no better feeling than that.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY WIFE/MAMA!STEVE IS MY JAM AND WE NEED MORE OF IT. thank you for coming to my ted talk.  
> -han


	2. the one about dilf!bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I HECKING LOVE MILF STEVE, COUNTERPOINT DILF BUCKY, STEVE TEASING HIM WITH DADDY, ETC.... INTERVIEWERS BLUSHING WHEN HE FLEXES ACCIDENTALLY AND HIS NATURAL ALPHA PROWESS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you have no idea how much I am LIVING for these wife!steve and daddy!bucky prompts. Also, I didn’t know if you wanted a fic or a list, ‘non. So I made an accompanying list to pair with milf!steve.

 

  * Steve knows what calling Bucky daddy does to him and he uses it to his unabashed advantage (all said so nonchalantly, mind you). “Daddy, dinner’s ready.” Pinned to the counter from behind. “Can you put the babies down for their naps, daddy?” Ends up with a lapful of alpha and a hungry mouth attached to his tits. “Oh, daddy, I’m so tired.” From cuddling, to sleepy lazy fucking. Basically, Steve is a little shit and knows how to get what he wants.
  * Bucky has the kids call him Papa bc he can’t take being called daddy outside the bedroom by his innocent, sweet little pups. Steve, however finds it amusing.
  * During an interview, Bucky was being extra protective and handsy around Steve, not only because the mission was taxing, but especially because a number of interviewers thought it appropriate to make lewd comments about his Stevie. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve’s waist and snarls at anyone who says anything to Steve during the interview, and poor Steve is so embarrassed - he’s Captain America for godssakes. For revenge purposes, he whispers in Bucky’s ear, “Makes me real wet when you act like that, daddy.” and then carries on like all is normal. Bucky has to hide his awkward boner for the duration of the interview.
  * Steve telling the pups “Go get your daddy for dinner” even though Bucky is well within listening distance and the pups indignantly point out that Steve is daddy and Bucky is papa. And Steve will laugh and say he’s just getting so old he forgets things. It’s worth it to see Bucky’s irises get swallowed up by black.
  * BUCKY REFERRING TO HIMSELF AS DADDY. He wakes Steve up with kisses to the nape of his neck, rutting against his bottom, voice rough with sleep as he says, “Wake up ma, daddy has real something special for you.” And Steve likes to play hard to get, just mumbles sleepily as he pushes back against Bucky. “Be a sweet little wife for daddy, sweetheart.” It’s not like Steve can say no after that.
  * Sometimes they slip up and call each other their domestic nicknames (which always leads to sex btw) in front of the avengers, especially when their rut and heat cycles start to sync up. It’s just a rush of hormones and bedroom eyes in the most inappropriate places. “You look good enough to eat, ma,” Bucky says, hands on Steve’s hips, lips on his neck, to which Steve replies with, “You can eat me if you wanna, daddy.” Meanwhile the nearby avengers are trying to bleach their ears and that’s when Nat decides it’s time to take the pups on an “Auntie Nat weekend” before Steve and Bucky scar their children.
  * IMAGINE BUCKY GETTING HIT ON BY A GROUP OF YOUNG OMEGAS AND STEVE IS THE ONE TO LOSE HIS SHIT. The omegas are all like “omg what a man *heart eyes*” and “Can I touch your arms? I bet I could hardly fit my hands around them!” And the alpha part of Bucky is preening because he looks like a suitable mate, but the thing is, he already has one, who is incredibly pissed off at the moment. And Bucky is a tease, but he’s not cruel, so he shoos the omegas away, thinking that’s over with, until Steve roughly shoves him into an alleyway and pins him to the wall with the brute strength that Bucky often forgets his omega has. “You’re a real jerk, bein’ a tease in fronta God and everyone,” Steve seeths, pushing his thigh between Bucky’s. “They can’t have what I have, ya hear?” And then Steve voice gets real low as he sinks to his knees saying, “Only i get to have you this way, ain’t that right, daddy?” Bucky nods mutely as Steve undoes his belt all slow, eyes wide like he ain’t never done this before. “You’re my daddy.” Lick. “Daddy to my pups.” Suck. “My alpha.” Kiss. Bucky comes all down Steve’s face. He nearly passes out when Steve looks up at him and says in his sweetest, most innocent voice, “Daddy?” and proceeds to ask for Bucky to rub his seed into Steve’s skin as a claim.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO BASICALLY dilf!bucky is just as incorrigible as milf!Steve and they feed off each other’s sexual domestic proclivities. This is my shit and all I wanna talk about for the rest of my life. Thanks.


	3. the one about the collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could we have some collar headcanons plz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you asked so nicely, darling, how could I refuse? Personally, I headcanon collars in an alternate a/b/o verse where collaring an omega as an act of ownership is a societal norm. In modern times it seems to be a little taboo - i imagine there were social justice movements against forced collaring - but the boys are old fashioned. And let’s be real, Steve loves being shown off as Bucky’s.
> 
> So lets please consider:

  * Back in the 40s, right after Steve and Bucky bonded, they could barely make ends meet, much less afford a nice collar. It just ate Bucky up on the inside, seeing his mate without his claim on him, eyes always catching on the way Steve would absentmindedly run his fingertips along his bare throat, settling in the hollow where a collar should be resting. And Steve, bless him, would never complain. He would look up at Buck with eyes full of adoration, saying he didn’t need a physical reminder that he belongs to Bucky, but Bucky knew that deep down it was something the omega craved. So one day, while Steve was out, Bucky found one of his old belts; he trimmed it and cut new notches in it so that it would fit around Steve’s slim neck. And when Steve came back, Bucky was stood in the living room, legs spread in the way of an alpha asserting dominance, with the makeshift collar in one hand and a hard-backed hairbrush in the other. He didn’t even have to say anything, Steve was scrambling towards him and on his knees before speaking even crossed Bucky’s mind. Big blue eyes peered up at him as Steve bared his neck, a silent offering, a plea - I’m yours, put it on me. I want everyone to know. 
  * In modern times, Bucky bought Steve a numerous amount of collars. Some thin and lacy, for decoration purposes - his baby just likes to be pretty - and others made of leather, sturdy and thick, meant to be yanked on and tugged. On their mating anniversary, Bucky bought Steve a Cartier collar, a delicate gold chain dotted with diamonds, and received a most enthusiastic thank you.
  * CAN WE TALK ABOUT A LEASH TOO OH BOY because having your omega on a leash is soooo old fashioned, but imagine Steve begging for Bucky to take him out collared and on a leash. For appearances sake, they can’t do it often or in very public areas where they could be recognized - the media would have a field day: “Captain America on the Winter Soldier’s Leash” - BUT JUST THINK the boys have to go to a charity event and Steve is in pre-heat, whimpering and needy. And Bucky wants to stay home, but Steve is adamant that they have to go (“It’s for the kids, Buck.”), so they make a compromise. Steve wears his diamond collar, and attached to it is a matching leash, equally as delicate, more for appearances than to be put to proper use. As soon as Bucky clicks it into place, the tension seeps out of Steve’s body and he nuzzles happily into Bucky’s neck, whispering sweet thank you’s in between open mouthed kisses. The whole time at the charity event, Steve can feel eyes on him, on his neck, and he got easily overwhelmed under all the gazes, curling up into Bucky’s side and hiding away in his neck while he blushed so pink and pretty. And all Bucky had to do was gently tug on the leash and guide Steve along behind him, kissing him and whispering praise all night.
  * By some miracle, Steve’s collar from the 40s is found and on display in the Smithsonian exhibit, which of course he and Bucky steal back. That collar was, and always will be, Steve’s favorite, he wears it proudly and in spite of all the new collars he could have. For his birthday, Bucky gets an engraved tag for the collar and presents it to Steve while the blonde is on his knees, naked and flushed and already hard, in front of him. It says “Property of James B. Barnes”. The sight alone makes Steve’s cock dribble precome onto the floor between his legs, pulsing and aching, but when Bucky fixes it to the old, worn leather and growls in his ear “Mine”, well. That’s all it takes and Steve is coming untouched, gasping high in his throat as he’s kissed thoroughly.
  * IMAGINE IF some shitty alpha comes up to Steve while Bucky isn’t around - maybe they’re grocery shopping? - and starts commenting on how his alpha must not really care about him to have him out in public wearing a ratty old collar like that and how he should let a real alpha tend to him - “A needy bitch like you needs to be pulled around by a real collar, by a real alpha.” And Bucky is right in the next aisle, hearing all of this, and it’s making him see red because that’s his baby, it says so right on that collar he gave to him when he didn’t have even two cents to his name. The alpha scurries away when Bucky rounds on him, and he stalks towards Steve with possession burning low in his gut. Bucky pushes Steve against a shelf by a metal hand on his throat, squeezing and registering the leather beneath his palm, as he snarls, “What does that collar say, baby? What does it say?” and Steve gasps, “Says ‘property of James B. Barnes’. Says I’m yours, _yours_ , Bucky.” and Bucky yanks him into a bruising kiss, biting and sucking, reasserting his claim.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. These are a few of my headcanons regarding Steve’s collar. Idk if you find these intriguing, but if you ever want more specifics, y’all know where to find me. Enjoy, ‘non!  
> -han


	4. the one about sugarbaby!steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can you do more Sugarbaby Steve? Maybe like you hinted at needy Steve servicing Bucky while in a meeting? Or maybe just some Steve interacting with Bucky's workers who respect their position and wanting to stay on good graces with him... Maybe some protective Peggy and Natasha who kind of function as Steves platonic alphas when Bucky is busy? I love love love your take on this!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Servicing Bucky during a meeting would go one of two ways:

  * Being under the desk, head pillowed on a strong thigh, just warming his master’s cock. He’s not allowed to suck, not allowed to bob his head. And even when Steve tries to be subtle, or when he really can’t help it, just needs to get a better taste, Bucky firmly presses an expensive shoe to his caged little cock, upping the pressure until his boy finally relents and lets his mouth go slack again. And sometimes, they like to play a game, a game where Steve can’t make any noise or draw any attention to himself, and if he succeeds, he gets a treat afterward in the form of being well and thoroughly fucked on his master’s desk. Or other times, they like to play reckless, Bucky showing off his boy without actually having him be seen. A glance under the table, the gesture of running hands through hair, uninhibited moans, whispers of praise - all while this meeting is going on mind you. And Bucky’s guys are used to it, they just act like Steve isn’t there and this is business as usual. But if it’s a meeting with another criminal circle, you get a bunch of grown men blushing and stammered questions, not wanting to offend the one in charge but “are you really getting off while I’m talking about your men killing my men?”.
  * Or, on days where Steve is especially needy, specifically when he’s in pre-heat, being on the floor isn’t enough. He pouts and whines until his master’s resolve is broken and he’s allowed to clamber up into his place on his master’s lap, tucked away under his chin. And the thing is, Bucky still looks intimidating like this, maybe even more so like this, with a pretty little thing in his lap, lapping at his neck, suckling on fingers, begging to be played with. He looks so much bigger, displays dominance over his boy, hushing him when necessary. And the omega in his lap, he looks up at Bucky like he’s the only star in the sky, it feels borderline voyeuristic. It’s easy to see the two sides to Barnes and how fluidly he switches between. One moment he’s threatening torture and war, the next he’s petting his boy’s hair, kissing his forehead, murmuring, “No, baby, don’t fret. Those words ain’t for you, not for my good boy.” And he’ll offer the boy his fingers, crooking them past pink lips, even smiling after he falls limp in his master’s embrace again. No one knows what to make of it, but they don’t really have time to consider it too deeply, because then that kingpin persona is back, all traces of tenderness disappeared, like it was never even there.




	5. the one about bucky handling steve's first pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Would you mind sharing some headcanons on how Bucky felt during Steve's first pregnancy?

  * I feel like Bucky would be composed on the outside, but absolutely terrified on the inside. Like, all these insecurities are bubbling up, and he’s freaking out about not being a good father or hurting their pup on accident. And one night, Steve catches Bucky talking to Natasha in Russian one night, and Steve isn’t fluent but he can pick out the key phrases like “a good father” and “what if” and “scared to hurt”. And Steve’s heart just breaks because he knows Bucky, has known him his whole life, and he knows that Bucky would be an amazing father. So that night, when they’re curled up in bed, Steve takes Bucky’s hand - the metal one - and places it on his stomach. He see the way Bucky bodily flinches and tries to take his hand away, but then he feels the pup move, and that makes him go completely still. Steve takes Bucky’s face in his hands and says, “You are a good man, James Buchanan. You’ve been good since the day I met you. And nothing that you’ve done will ever change that to me. When we mated, I knew the kind of father you’d be, not just good, but loving.” And Bucky probably cries, looking down at the life in Steve’s belly, praying that he won’t let them down. Steve kisses him all over his face and makes him repeat out loud “I’m a good man and a good father” until he looks like he might even believe it.
  * Bucky is also dealing with some intense alpha instincts during Steve’s first pregnancy. He comes home each night with armfuls of food to prove to his mate that he can provide not only for him, but for their pup too. He tends to be very territorial as well. Another alpha on the team tries to touch Steve’s new bump and Bucky rips their hand away, snarling threateningly as he pushes Steve behind him. Nevermind a stranger. If someone even looks at Steve too long, Bucky will growl at them and then spend at least two hours rubbing his scent all over his omega. It embarasses Steve, the way his alpha is acting out, especially to their friends, but on some level he secretly likes it. He likes the way Bucky is so protective of him and their pup, like the way those large hands feel cradling his belly.
  * Bucky also has a hella pregnancy kink, like it’s obscene. Even before Steve had a bump, Bucky was rubbing his hands on his belly, kissing it too. After Steve is showing, maybe he’s heavy and full by now, Bucky always makes Steve ride him, sit on his cock and just let Bucky pound up into him. And Bucky can’t shut up, babbling about how pretty Steve is carrying their pup. He loves it when Steve cradles his belly in between both hands - “Oh, I’m so heavy, Bucky, alpha - fuck. You stuffed me so full, put a pup in me - oh christ! There, there, please don’t stop.” - head thrown back, and heaving out moans with every thrust. If Steve doesn’t wanna be on top, Bucky then will lay them out on their sides, place his hand to the underside of his belly, and fuck him nice and slow, just like that. He also likes to come on Steve’s bump, pumping rope after rope out, milking his knot. Steve’s entire abdomen is covered by the time he’s finally finished and he’s got his fingers in his mouth, licking up the alpha’s come. Steve says it a waste, always whines that he wants the come in him. But Bucky will just laugh and say, “Can’t fill you up anymore than you already are, sweetheart. Besides, they’ll be plenty more time to breed after the pup’s born.”
  * Along with being obsessed with Steve’s baby bump, Bucky’s obsessed by how soft his sweetheart is getting. He’s constantly pillowing his head on a fluffy thigh, squeezing the little bit of love handles resting on Steve’s waist, kissing at his swelling tits. Bucky loves Steve’s tits, and now they’ve become even more enticing, heavy like the rest of him, and full. He’s had to go out and buy bras for godssakes because alphas won’t stop staring at what’s his, and the attention makes Steve leak. It’s a distraction when Steve leaks, truthfully, because all Bucky wants to do it put his mouth on him and fill himself up on his omega’s sweetness. And Steve gasps high and pretty, pushing his tit into Bucky’s mouth, gripping at the back of his head, begging for more. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Bucky pretends not to be, he's a traditional alpha all the way. He just wants to protect his mate and fuck him six ways to Sunday.  
> -han


	6. the one about the little avengers & pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I'M ON MY PERIOD AND I DON'T KNOW IF I NEED FLUFF, NSFW, ANGST OR WRITING MYSELF SO I ASK YOU IF, PLEASE, WOULD WRITE ABOUT FAMILY BONDING OR WHATEVER YOU WANT? HAVE YOU EVER READ ABOUT OMEGAS THAT TAKE IN FOREIGN PUPS AS THEIRS?? WHAT ABOUT KID!WANDA (EXAMPLE, I DON'T MIND) AND MAMA!STEVE SO MANY THANKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my darling, lemme give you all the hugs *squeeze*. Period pain sucks, I know, so I wrote this up quick for you. Hopefully it’ll make you feel better.
> 
> so let's imagine this right:

  * After becoming pregnant with their first pup, Steve starts nesting, like even more than what’s considered usual for a new omega mother. He settles all over the tower, on everyone’s floor. Some of them - AHEM TONY - make fun of Steve, but most of them just roll with it. One day, Steve starts putting around on Wanda’s floor, making her bed, washing her clothes, tutting in disapproval when he finds the refrigerator nearly empty. And she comes in and is like, “…uh, what are you doing?” and sweet Steve is blushing and embarrassed like “God, I’m sorry, it’s the hormones making me want to nest everywhere, I’ll go -” and he starts to leave. But Wanda says, very quietly, “My mother used to cut up our sandwiches into triangles, Pietro and I.” She points to the sandwich he’s in the process of making for her. Steve smiles brightly and nods. When he slides into the seat next to her at the table, watching her to see if he made it right, she hums happily and leaned against Steve’s shoulder. 
  * I’m also in love with Steve initiated puppy piles! Maybe he and Bucky are snuggled up on the couch, not really sleeping, but just dozing in each other’s arms, when all three of their pups thunder down the hall, giggling and squealing. Georgie, the smallest, looks up at Steve with round, hopeful eyes as he whispers, “Pup pile, mama?” Winnie and Maggie shout their enthusiasm. And Bucky acts put out, grumbling about how they ought to be laying down for their naps, but Steve can see the smirk trying to tug up the corners of Bucky’s lips. So Steve just opens his arms, letting his pups scrabble up into his lap, Maggie and Georgie cradled in Steve’s arms, while Winnie launches herself into Bucky’s lap.
  * Most people would assume that alphas are the only ones who are terribly territorial and protective, but omegas are like that too when they sense that their pack is in danger. So let’s think about when the team is out on a  mission - all of them, it’s a big baddie this time - and Steve being an absolute mess. Fussing over the comms when Wanda isn’t in his line of sight, shouting when Bucky nearly takes a pretty nasty fall. He even dives in front of Peter, taking a blast that was meant for him. And when Bucky chews him out for it later - “What the hell were you thinkin’, ma?!” Steve just grins dazedly and rasps, “Couldn’t let em hurt my pups, Bucky.”
  * CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF ONE OF THEIR OLDER AVENGER PUPS WALKS IN ON THEM HAVING SEX because I’m thinking about it and I’m rolling. Like, their little pups are away on an Auntie Nat weekend, she could see the way Steve and Bucky started pawing on each other in that telling way, but like, neither of them thought to tell the rest of the team because everyone’s pretty much learned their lesson by now. EXCEPT SWEET PETER PARKER who comes onto their floor unannounced like, “Mama Steve, have you seen Mr. Stark’s tool kit? He said you were using it on Papa Bucky’s armmmohmygod my eyes!” Steve is bent over the arm of the couch, the skirt of his dress rucked up around his hips while Bucky just plows into him, both of them too caught up to even hear when the boy came in. But Steve notices after Peter’s hysterical screams (insert Fresh Prince of Bel-Air “MAMA NO” scene) and pushes Bucky back with a yelp, hastily trying to cover himself back up. Peter’s still lamenting his poor innocence, hands covered over his eyes, backing up into the counter and toppling over furniture. Bucky finds it amusing. Steve does not. 
  * Another cute thought is imagining that the kids, Wanda and Peter especially (Pietro acts like he’s too big to be babied) coming to find Steve after a taxing mission just to vent and be comforted by their maternal figure. Maybe one time, Wanda comes in sobbing about how she couldn’t save someone, absolutely inconsolable, and Steve tries everything to calm her down, until he just pulls her into a hug and settles her against his neck, right on his scent glands, just like he does Georgie when he wakes in the middle of the night. It’s an instant reaction - Wanda breaths deeply and Steve feels the tension leave her body, cries subsiding already. He shushes her gently and just rocks her in his arms, producing a calming scent and humming to her. And when she finally calms, she pulls back, nose red, but she smiles nonetheless and says, “Thank you, mama.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just so soft for Steve unwittingly adopting the younger avengers and them calling him mama and just AHHH I want Steve as my mama too.  
> -han


	7. not a story - but a tumblr error

For everyone wondering what happened to the blog, I'm in the same boat as you - I don't know what happened. It might be another tumblr error, but it seems to me that the owner of the blog may have simply deleted the blog altogether without warning. In the event that the blog has been permanently erased, I will still continue to take prompts on my personal account @/cronchevans. I'm not doing this for followers or trying to gain popularity, I just want to write good content, and you all help me do that with your wonderful ideas. I'm going to miss this, being part of a kind community, and it's sad to see it go so abruptly. It's silly, but it made me feel like I actually had friends, y'know people who genuinely liked me and what I did.

Anyway, for now, I guess I'll just be on my personal until I decide it's inevitably time to get rid of my tumblr too. Again, it's totally cool to send me prompts there (and if you follow me there's a 98% chance I'll end up following you back), and I'll be posting stories to my personal ao3 as well.

So long, fellas. It's been real.

-mod han

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my little darlings.


End file.
